


Cursed missed opportunities am I

by wearethewitches



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Butterfly Effect, Character Death, F/F, Gen, Magic, Magical Accidents, Mistakes, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearethewitches/pseuds/wearethewitches
Summary: When Mildred visits Amulet's Academy with the first year Spelling Bee representatives, Ethel Hallow and Miss Hardbroom, she hardly expects the Mists of Time to fog up around the unfamiliar castle.Nothing is going to go wrong. Obviously.Obviously.





	1. Chapter 1

"Miss Hubble," HB calls as they rush out of potions, "Miss Hallow – both of you, stay behind."

Mildred frowns, glancing at Ethel suspiciously, wondering what she'd done now that was going to get them into trouble, but Ethel was looking at Mildred the same way. Both become more confused than paranoid as they stand in front of Miss Hardbroom's desk as she sits delicately, twirling a quill in her hand.

"In your first year at Cackle's, you won the Spelling Bee for Cackle's against Pentangle's Academy..." HB starts, Mildred feeling her worry ease as she speaks. "Last year, Salamander's Preparatory hosted us. This year, it is Amulet's Academy. Traditionally, the third-year students who previously competed accompany the chosen first-year representatives to the hosting school as chaperones and guides."

"We get to go watch?" Mildred questions.

"That  _is_  what she said, Mildred," Ethel rolls her eyes, HB ignoring them both.

"I will be the supervising adult on this trip and even if I was not, I expect you to be on your best behaviour on the trip to Salamander's tomorrow."

"Why not tell us before now, Miss Hardbroom?" Mildred asks, a little curious as to her reasoning.

HB – strangely – glances at Ethel, shutting the door with a flick of her wrist. "I was made aware of a...certain witch who had recently taken up a position in the administration of Amulet's. As requested by certain parties, I was not going to take either of you because of this – however, they vacated the position after an argument with the headmistress yesterday evening. When I was made aware, I changed my mind."

 _Certain witch?_  Mildred frowns, noticing how Ethel seems slightly lost at HB's tale.  _Wait, was the witch her mum? Who wouldn't want Ethel to see her mum?_

"You will have a day-bag packed with a spare uniform in case of unforeseen circumstances and – if you wish – a packed lunch that can be provided by Miss Tapioca if you ask for it," HB says, before pointing at the door with her quill. "You will meet us in Miss Cackle's office. Now, away to classes with you."

"Yes, Miss Hardbroom," they say together before leaving, Maud and Enid waiting outside for Mildred. Ethel pushes onwards, shoes clicking on the stone floor as she hurries away.

"What did she want?" Maud asks as they make their way at a leisurely pace to Witching History.

"I'm going to Amulet's Academy with Ethel and the first years doing the Spelling Bee," Mildred proclaims, grinning all of a sudden. "I won't have to revise all day!"

" _Ugh_ , I'm jealous," Enid groans, before her eyes brighten. "Hey! What if you take us? We can shrink down or you can turn us into frogs-"

"Miss Hubble certainly will  _not_ ," HB says, materialising behind them. Mildred barely even jumps, too used to it, now. Enid stutters, trying to say it was a joke, but HB isn't fooled. "If I have to turn out Mildred's pockets before we leave, I will," HB threatens.

"We won't let her," Mildred promises with a sigh, ignoring Enid's pout.  _I'm thirteen now, I'm not a little girl anymore. I can say no to Enid._ HB looks at least vaguely happy at Mildred's words, disappearing. As soon as she's gone, Enid does an unhappy thing with her feet.

" _Millie_ , why? I've been to Amulet's – I could show you all the best places! Like the secret stairwell behind the statue of Morgana that leads to a balcony and how to open the hidden rooms behind the  _ginormous_ tapestries-"

"Enough, Enid," Mildred interrupts, firm. "I'm not sneaking you to Amulet's."

"Spoilsport," her friend mutters, while Mildred and Maud share a look of consternation.

* * *

The next day, Mildred is only a few minutes late, huffing and puffing as she rushes to join HB, Ethel and the two first years in Miss Cackle's office. HB gives her a distinctly unimpressed look that actually makes Mildred's heart drop to her stomach, knowing her – secretly, most  _favourite –_ teacher is disappointed, even just a little.

"Sorry I'm late," Mildred says morosely, not offering any excuse, even though she has one: Tabby wouldn't get off her cloak and she had to make up a cat-hair vanishing spell on the spot. It took more power than she expected – probably because it was wrong and probably because of the lack of vanishing potion to go with it – and Mildred feels loose-limbed, like she's made of jelly.

"It's alright, Mildred," Miss Cackle smiles at her, "The Spelling Bee isn't until after lunch, anyway. You have plenty of time."

"Miss Amulet awaits us," HB interjects, raising her hand and twisting her finger. Mildred can feel her witches hat moving on her head and most likely straightening out, too, her tie tightening a moment later. Grimacing, Mildred doesn't complain – it's not like she had time to look in the mirror. "Best. Behaviour." HB glares at each of them in turn, one of the first-year girls, Layla Ivanova shrinking behind her friend in fear.

"A word, Miss Hardbroom, before you leave," Miss Cackle crooks her finger, the two older witches walking just off to the side, murmuring to each other. Mildred inches towards the first-years, grinning covertly, whispering.

"Don't be scared of HB – she cares a lot, not that you see it often. Just do as you're told and you'll be fine."

Layla swallows, but nods, giving Mildred a tremulous smile. Mildred remembers being that young and not having any idea what was going on, not really.

"You can trust me," Mildred winks, "Maud's my best friend – you know Maud, right?"

"Isn't she Head of Year Three?" Layla's partner questions. Mildred remembers her name is Inagaki because of the unusualness to it, but for the life of her, she can't remember her first name. "She showed us around on Selection Day."

"Yeah, she is," Mildred confirms, however, before HB and Miss Cackle return to their sides.

"Well, good luck, Layla, Yuko," Miss Cackle says to them both, hands clasped.  _That's her name!_ Mildred smiles brightly at the reminder.  _Yuko Inagaki!_  "I hope you will do the school proud."

"They will," Mildred grins, Miss Cackle's gaze switching to her, smile turning fond.

"I'm sure they will, Mildred. You and Ethel be sure to cheer them both on."

HB clears her throat. "Are we ready to go?"

"Yes, Miss Hardbroom," the four of them state, before Miss Cackle steps back and Mildred feels the familiar, dreaded way transference pulls her from one place to another.

It feels almost like she's being dragged by her ear, but Mildred can feel her magic inside her. It tugs and strangles at the hold, even though Mildred accepts what's happening. She wants it all to stop – for her magic to just accept being transferred – however, Mildred has looked up transference in the library. There's no magical way for a witch to stop herself being transferred by another, unless using the proper defensive wards, which is a whole other university-level cauldron of fish.

She tries not to stumble forwards when they arrive, but her jelly-like legs cause her to tip sideways as they appear in an unfamiliar entrance hall. Hitting the ground hard, Mildred dazedly takes a moment before she looks up and around. Amulet's Academy is bright, skylights in the ceiling letting in the sun, white marble veined with black everywhere she looks – in the pillars that line the sides of the room like a Roman temple, the walls that hang moving tapestries and even the ginormous fireplace at the other end of the  _huge_ assembly hall. Mildred tries not to pale at the sight of the hundreds of students, snickering and pointing at her lying on the raised platform.

A look behind her shows a furious HB, but before her teacher can say anything, her attention is drawn to another witch, which is cut short as another witch in a knee-length cream dress greets her.

"Well met, Hecate! It's been a few years since you've stepped foot here," the witch says as Yuko grabs Mildred's hand, tugging her to her feet. The witch wears a bright purple sash over her shoulder, decorated with swinging golden leaves, a large necklace with a flat, opalescent stone that glimmers resting against her chest. When she lays eyes on Mildred, she winces visibly. "Transference, nasty magic to the inexperienced traveller."

"I got over inexperience years ago," Mildred says, coughing when she hears it echo through the hall. "My magic just...doesn't like it. I can't make it want to do it."

"Miss Hubble-" HB cleanly interjects "-is a special case when it comes to most magics. She and her fellow third-year, Ethel Hallow, won the Spelling Bee against Pentangle's two years ago."

Ethel steps forwards, hand against her foreheads as she bows slightly. "Well met, Miss Amulet."

Miss Amulet eyes her with a strange grimace. "Well met, Miss Hallow. It will certainly be... _interesting_ , having you here after the disastrous legacy your mother has left behind."

Ethel stiffens and Mildred steps forwards, defensive of her peer, even if she doesn't like her in the least. HB, however, puts a hand on her shoulder, sending her a warning glance as she looks back at her. Mildred crosses her arms under her cloak, taking her hat from Layla – she hadn't even realised it had fallen off, in her drop to the ground.

"Our first-year representatives of Cackle's Academy: Yuko Inagaki and Layla Ivanova."

"Well met, Miss Amulet," Yuko bows with her hand to her forehead, Layla copying her quietly a second later.

"Well met, girls," Miss Amulet greets them politely, before motioning to two boys down by the stairs. They make their way up and Mildred blinks in surprise upon realising that these two boys – wizards – are their opponents.

Both sneering obnoxiously with square faces and squashed noses, obviously related in some way, Mildred doesn't get a good first impression, even if their uniforms are freshly pressed. It seems odd to Mildred that they don't wear robes like Mr Rowan-Webb or the Great Wizard, but with their purple blazers fully-buttoned, ties tucked in and their shoes shining – and how ostentatious the school is – Mildred has a funny feeling that Amulet's is more like an ordinary private school than Cackle's is, even with the harsh entry exam.

"Gary Grailquest and Barry Dragonsbane," Miss Amulet introduces, "the first-year representatives for Amulet's Academy for Exemplary Witches."

 _Exemplary witches,_ Mildred repeats in her head, straightening out her hat and putting it back on her head as the students of Amulet's clap half-heartedly. Gary and Barry look at Layla and Yuko with horrid smirks and Mildred feels some form of protective instinct rising up, before they look at her and Ethel, both boys focusing on her a moment later.  _But they're wizards,_ she thinks, wondering why they haven't changed the name if they're co-ed.

"...and Wizards," Miss Amulet adds a little too late, which gets another smatter of applause before she waves her hand up. "Students, if we could welcome our new visitors with a rendition of the school song."

"That is hardly necessary, Miss Amulet-" HB starts.

"Nonsense, Hecate – you should call me Esme, really, we shared a dorm right here in the Academy," Miss Amulet brushes her off, looking to the young witches of Cackle's in a conspiratorial way. "Miss Hardbroom is an alumnus of Amulet's Academy, you know! Pippa Pentangle, too – she'll be joining us as unbiased judge for the Spelling Bee."

"I am aware," HB says, before Miss Amulet turns to the standing students and conducts them in song. To be perfectly honest, it's not so bad – but Mildred is pretty sure that the song is only meant to be sung by an all-girls school, considering the lack of wizarding twists and homages. As they listen, HB manoeuvres them into a proper space, Ethel to her left and Mildred to her right, Yuko and Layla in front.  _Maybe it makes us look more professional._

However, Mildred feels a prickle in her magic as the school song comes to a close and she looks up sharply, eyes widening.

"Miss Hardbroom – it's the Mist!"

HB looks up sharply, followed by everyone else. Mildred watches as fog – but it's not fog, it's mist,  _The Mist –_ rolls over the glass ceiling of the hall, dotting out the sun and almost ominously casting its presence over the Academy.

"What is it?" Layla whispers.

"The Mists of Time," HB says, hand coming to clamp on Mildred's shoulder. "We've had previous experiences with it at Cackle's."

" _I_  remember an example of when the Mists came to Amulet's," Pippa Pentangle's familiar voice comes out of nowhere. Mildred looks sharply right, grinning at the sight of the other headmistress. "I suppose this must be the reflecting time period. Miss Amulet, if you would place the school on lockdown so no students deign to go outside."

"Of- of course," Miss Amulet reaches for her necklace – her amulet, Mildred realises ironically – holding it tightly.

" _Seal the school, bar the children,_

_May none go through doors, keep us hidden._

_Stone of power, stone of might,_

_May my school be locked up tight!_ "

From the necklace, there is a silent boom of magic, before white sparks float up and up, to the glass ceiling. Mildred watches in fascination as the ceiling turns frosty, before it shatters into a million pieces. Several students in the assembly scream or gasp, but Mildred watches the glass fade into nothingness, revealing the solid marble now taking its place.

"All windows are no longer," Miss Amulet states, sounding shaken, "The doors to the outside will not open-"

"Are we going to die?" Shouts a student in the assembly. "Are they going to kill us?"

"The Mists don't kill you-" Miss Amulet starts, before Miss Pentangle interrupts, stepping forwards, hand resting on Miss Amulet's arm as she looks at the student.

"The Mists do worse than kill you. They transport you through time – most likely, to when your headmistress, Miss Hardbroom and I were in school, thirty-three years ago. If any of you went back in time by going outside, you could  _catastrophically_ change the future just by interacting with a single person. You could erase yourself or your best friend – or send someone off on a different path that could destroy us all."

As Miss Pentangle speaks to the students of Amulet's, Mildred looks to Ethel, remembering what happened the last time they were exposed to the Mists. They're still in Miss Cackle's class photo, to this day.

"I very much hope neither of you will have another... _escapade_ ," HB murmurs to them both as Miss Pentangle takes questions.

"Did anything happen that you remember? Did someone change something?"

"To the best of my knowledge," Miss Pentangle states, "nothing came of the incident. However, there was  _one_  good thing to happen that day." She smiles, glancing back at HB, who stiffens. "The first and last capture of the Mists of Time in a bottle. Last year, they were used to prove the eligibility of Ada Cackle as headmistress of her academy."

Mildred's eyes widen as she remembers, looking to HB. "That was  _you?_ "

Eyes all on HB, it's easy to see how the attention makes her uneasy, but she does nod stiffly.

"A great feat of magic," Miss Amulet adds, lip twitching. "I'm referring to breaking through the lockdown, of course, to get your great  _gift._ "

"Enough," Miss Pentangle says, surprisingly short with the other woman, before her chipper demeanour returns. "You have to talk to your staff about the current situation and allowances for missing outdoor classes, but is it right for me to assume the Spelling Bee will continue as planned? It would be a welcome distraction."

"I agree," HB states, voice chill.

"...of course, a good distraction – students! Please follow your time-tables as planned, unless you are not based in a classroom. Study classes and supervisors will be allocated and listed on the library board and as per every year we host a Spelling Bee, you are encouraged to attend and cheer on our representatives during fifth through to eighth period after lunch. Dismissed!"

Mildred watches the assembly filter out of the hall, Gary and Barry sneaking off when Miss Amulet isn't looking – which is clearly  _sneaking off_  when Miss Amulet twists, trying to locate them.

"I told them to stay..."

"To the headmistress' office, Miss Amulet?" HB queries.

Miss Amulet lends one last look over the crowd of purple blazers and cloaks before straightening, nodding in agreement. Mildred grimaces as HB transfers them to an unfamiliar office, but luckily short-distance is far less taxing on her system than long.

"Sit down, girls," HB instructs, pointing to the padded marble benches by the office door. Following her instructions dutifully, Mildred doesn't realise she's stepped outside a privacy ward until she sits down and sees their mouths all moving, but not hearing a word.

* * *

In the end, they wait there for about an hour, Mildred and Ethel working together for once to quiz the first-years on different types of spells and potions they might have to brew. Mildred even recounts their own experience with the Spelling Bee, in the middle of telling the girls about how the storm-cloud soaked Ethel head to toe when HB speaks to them.

"Girls, Miss Amulet has given you permission to...wander, provided you do not disturb classes. I know from personal experience that it is difficult to get lost in this school. I would prefer if you remained in a group, however. Lunch is consumed in the Chamber at one o'clock, where we arrived."

"How will we know what time lunch is?" Layla questions awkwardly.

"Ethel is competent enough to cast a magic clock into being, momentarily," HB replies, before transferring them once more – this time, alone. Oddly enough, however, Mildred knows exactly where they are, because the transfer took them from one side of a wall to another.

Twisting around, she confirms her suspicions upon sighting  _HEADMISTRESS' OFFICE_  along an extremely square door.

"Where do we go now?" Yuko twirls on her heel. "Left or right?"

"Right," Ethel says, already making her way down the corridor. Mildred, taking up the rear as the first-years follow her, takes off her hat, folds it and stuffs it in her bag, happy that her cloak can hide the ordinary jean fabric of it from magical sight – Mildred remembers how Miss Amulet talked about transference.  _It isn't nasty,_  she thinks, wondering what her opinion on ordinary people is.

Amulet's Academy is rather plain, to be honest. They stop to admire some of the tapestries though, looking at the stories on them and chatting briefly with some Amulet's students when the bell rings for them to change classes.

"You'll beat Baz and Gaz easily," one of the third-year witches states, loosening her tie with a sigh. "They're only our reps because Miss Amulet is all about diversity. Having wizards in the school is her way of being a modern witch, but she's not done much."

"Diversity?" Yuko questions, "How is being co-ed diverse?"

"We learn different subjects," the witch shrugs. "All-witch classes and all-wizard classes are a thing, here, except for some stuff like potions and spell science. Baz and Gaz are clever enough to get through the Spelling Bee, but they won't have practiced or paid enough attention in class – too busy using wizard magic to bully everyone they can."

"Who are Baz and Gaz?" Ethel questions, sounding deeply disgusted by the nicknames.

"Barry and Gary," the witch says, before pausing, "Sorry. My name's Jadu – Jadu Wali."

"Ethel Hallow. Well met."

"Well met," Jadu says, looking to Mildred. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name at the assembly."

"Oh, it's fine," Mildred says, smiling, "I'm Mildred, Mildred Hubble."

"Well met, Mildred Hubble," Jadu beams at her, before looking around at the fast-emptying corridor. "I've got to go. Maybe I'll see you again, sometime."

"I hope we do," Mildred says, waving as Jadu speed-walks away in the direction they're heading, returning the wave before she goes around a corner. Up ahead, Mildred sees a statue and suddenly remembers what Enid said yesterday. "We should go over there – Enid says there's a secret staircase behind it!"

"A secret staircase?" Ethel questions sceptically. "I don't believe it. This school is designed with corners, not curves – there's no room for a staircase, over there, anyway. You can ever see the blocked-off windows as well, just look."

Mildred peers and Ethel's right, there are windows. Her heart drops slightly, hoping Enid was right.

"She said it was behind the statue of Morgana," Mildred replies.

Ethel rolls her eyes. "If you're so sure, let's check." She goes forwards, Mildred hurrying to catch up as they approach the statue, the base of it reading  _MORGANA._  "Did Enid tell you how to find this supposed staircase?"

"No, she wanted to show me," Mildred says, watching as Yuko climbs up, grabbing the statue for support. "Don't do that, Yuko, you could damage something."

"It's sturdy," Yuko says, hauling her own feet off the ground as she swings on Morgana's forwards-outstretched arm. "See?"

"Get down!" Ethel hisses.

"It's fine, trust me, I grew up around these things," Yuko gets down though, brushing the dust off her hands. "My mum is an artist. Magical statues have runes written into them somewhere to make sure they're preserved longer and don't get damaged. I couldn't break it if I tried."

"Mildred probably could," Ethel states, Mildred glaring at her.

"Hey!"

"What?" Ethel raises her eyebrow, "You could."

Huffing, Mildred looks back at the statue, wondering if the artist used magic to make it or if they did it the ordinary way.  _If this really is supposed to be Morgana,_ Mildred thinks,  _then she was very pretty._ The statue depicts Morgana as tall and dark, with streams of hair flying around her face like she's stuck in a storm, frozen in time, hands outstretched as if she were casting some wild, powerful magic.

"She kind of looks like Miss Hardbroom," Mildred notes funnily. Yuko snorts, before climbing up on her arms again. "Oh, Yuko, don't-"

Yuko, who had pulled herself up by Morgana's hands, suddenly started to drop, the arms completely descending, the base by Morgana's feet twirling until a staircase is revealed.

"Oh my god, you  _found_  it, Yuko!" Layla squealed.

"Of course Enid found it as well," Ethel scoffs, "Probably disrespecting property, trying to get herself expelled."

"Shut up, Ethel," Mildred snaps, before she looks to Yuko and Layla, "Come on! Let's go!"

They rush down the staircase, feeling the cold immediately. As a breeze wafts past her face, Mildred frowns, trying to remember where Enid said the staircase led, but quickly realising as the staircase comes to an abrupt stop right before a balcony with non-existent walls.

Mildred freezes, the Mists of Time looming ominously in front of her.

Unfortunately, there are two excited first-years right behind her, rushing down the steps. They smash into her, tumbling to the ground as Mildred goes flying. She screams, yelling for her life as she falls over the bank-less balcony, her stomach falling out from under her. She hears someone yelling her name, but Mildred is too busy flailing and dropping out of the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Something catches her by her cloak and Mildred wriggles, terrified, heart pumping hard in her chest as she looks up, back slamming against the academy walls. Above her there's a witch, her arms straining to hold Mildred and whatever else is in her hands. Mildred's eyes widen, watching as the witch – who is so very, very familiar, yet unplacable in her mind – shuts her eyes, whispering under her breath.

" _A child is she, hold her weight,_

 _Amulet's, make a standing plate!_ "

Beneath her feet, Mildred suddenly feels a kind of platform, before the witch loses her grip. Immediately she flattens herself against the castle wall, craning her neck as the witch disappears through the open window. Mildred hears a clatter, before a kind of transference spell takes a hold of her – but it's messy enough that her magic rebels, violently.

The witch returns to the window, looking down at her pleadingly, dark hair falling out around her face.

"Please, don't fight me! You can't stay out there for long – Amulet's isn't mine to control, not really! The standing plate will vanish soon!" Mildred gasps in fear, reaching up, barely grasping the witch's single outstretched hand, trying to find comfort. Their fingers brush but Mildred can't reach higher and a gust of wind makes her pull her hand down sharply. "Let me help."

"I'll try," Mildred swears, before the witch disappears inside again. Mildred feels that odd, strange transference spell again. It's still messy, but Mildred holds her magic in place the same way she does when she's about to use a spell and when the transference spell moves her, she can feel the platform disappear.

In the room, she reappears in front of the witch and almost immediately, Mildred watches an exhilarating smile appear on her face.

"It worked. It burns off my magic..." Her eyes open, focusing on Mildred sharply. "You're alive. Good. What in Circe's name were you doing out there? The school is on lockdown and-" she stops, frowning, "What are you wearing? Are you one of the students from Cackle's?"

"I- I'm from another time," Mildred says, truthfully, glancing at the Amulet's uniform the witch wears. "I need to get back out there and go...up. Through a balcony. I was accidentally pushed."

The witch looks at her in disbelief. "Excuse me?"

"...I'm from another time and I need to go out the same way I went in," Mildred says, voice stronger. She stands up, looking around and  _yes, this is exactly what I need_.

The room the witch had brought her to is obviously some kind of study, one wall of shelves full to the brim with potions ingredients. On a nearby table, there's a potion, beside it two tall vials of magical mist – the Mists of Time, Mildred bets, putting together what the witch was doing reaching out into the Mists for no reason. A third vial lays shattered on the ground, a long, silver stick tucked into a grey school satchel.

"What year do you come from?"

"Twenty nineteen," Mildred says, looking up at the other witch, thinking there's something obvious she's missing. "One of the teachers said the Mists might have led to thirty years ago."

"...thirty-three," the witch corrects. "You need to go  _up_ , you say? To Morgana's Balcony?" Mildred slowly follows the witch around the room as she speed-walks to the shelves, gathering the ingredients for a level one levitation potion. "It's five stories up, so this will need to be strong..."

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because you need to leave quickly," the witch says, "I was not lying when I said Amulet's is not mine to control. That window – that  _literal window –_  will not stay in such a form forever."

"Will it turn to marble?" Mildred questions, having so much déjà vu that it's sort of freaking her out. The witch summons a spare cauldron, lighting it and beginning a levitation potion, answering  _yes_  absentmindedly as she focuses. Mildred glances around, finding a stool in easy reach. Taking it, she sits down, watching the witch brew Mildred's way out. As she works, the witch rolls her grey sleeves up, looking quite annoyed with them and that's when Mildred sees the ginormous, pink flower on her arm. "What's that?" She questions.

The witch stills, looking at Mildred with a strangely vulnerable expression. "It's a rare thing. A magic thing, to do with...people. My coven is...just one person."

"Is that bad?" Mildred frowns. "I've never heard of a coven that small, before."

"It's...frowned upon. If witches do it before they're young enough for magic to recognise that..."

"What happens?" Mildred prods, "If I wanted to make another coven with my best friend, what would happen?"

" _Don't_  make your coven with your best friend," the witch advises sharply, "After age thirteen, you could end up binding both yourselves together in matrimony."

"Matrimony?" Mildred's eyes widen, her eyes shifting to the witch's tattoo. "You're  _married?_ "

The witch flinches. "Of a sort. One-way, too. My other coven member has no clue – she thinks we're just friends."

"You should just kiss her," Mildred advises, even though it sounds icky in her head. In sync, they both grimace, sharing a strange, fleeting kinship before the older girl – who had to be at  _least_  sixteen, if not seventeen or eighteen – shakes her head.

"I won't kiss her. She...Pippa is everything. She's also only just turned seventeen. I am eighteen."

"But you're in school together?" Mildred frowns confusedly, thinking about it like her and Enid – Enid, who asked to be home-schooled another full year before she started going places with people because she was terrified of...everything. Mildred imagines them older and in love with each other, like this witch is with her  _Pippa,_  because you can't have marriage without love –  _especially_ , Mildred figures,  _when magic is involved_.

"It's complicated."

"Not everything has to be complicated," Mildred says. The other witch smiles only slightly.

"I wish I had the courage." Mildred looks back at the open window, a little more confused now. She hears the other witch huff. " _That_  was different. I was collecting the Mists."

"You don't know how they work – you needed to be told that I was from the future," Mildred glares at her, watching the witch as she brushes her hair back behind her ear in annoyance. She's frustrated, now, seeing how the other witch has given up. "You need to hope again. You've got all the courage you need – you just need to act on it."

"Shut up!" The witch snarls, glaring at Mildred and she's terrified for a moment, barely catching herself from falling off her stool. Mildred swallows, reminded of HB, when she didn't care –  _or maybe when she cared too much about her world, trying to protect it from an Ordinary Witch –_ and something occurs to her as the witch looks away in shame, cringing at Mildred's reaction, self-loathing visible. With dawning realisation, Mildred watches as the older teen draws her long, curly hair back in a high ponytail, tying it efficiently with a ribbon from her pocket.

"Miss Hardbroom?" Mildred questions faintly, finally recognising her potions teacher.

The young HB glances at her, long, long ponytail falling back over her shoulder, frowning. "I didn't tell you my name."

"Uh-" Mildred looks at the potion, recognising it as done. Swallowing, nervous, she wonders about the older HB, who must be in one-sided matrimony, who must be  _really_ in love with none other than Miss Pentangle – Pippa.  _Miss Pentangle's first name is Pippa,_ Mildred thinks, looking at this teenage Miss Hardbroom and realising she doesn't know her first name, even if she's heard Miss Cackle use it a few times. "What  _is_ your name?"

"Hecate," young HB says – Hecate answers. Mildred curls up slightly on her stool, gripping the edges. There's a long moment of silence, before a soft knock comes from the door, a voice whispering through the crack.

" _Hecate, are you in there?_ "

"Just- just a moment, Pippa," Hecate says, grabbing an empty jar off the shelves and dunking it into the finished cauldron of levitation potion. Mildred stands, but before she accepts it, she rushes around the desk, thinking of HB and her loneliness, knowing that Hecate is going to have to go through that,  _become_  that. Her arms wrap around a thin torso, all bones and fabric. Mildred shuts her eyes, hearing Pippa Pentangle knock again. "What are you doing?"

Mildred looks up at her, letting go when she sees Hecate's arms raised, like she doesn't know how to hug.

"You're going to have hope again. I promise." Mildred says, before taking the jar of potion from her. "How much to get up five stories?"

"Two mouthfuls," Hecate murmurs, looking at her with confusion. All of a sudden, Mildred feels  _magic –_ magic that tastes like an explosion in her mouth. It's like a tide of sour syrup, roses and spring flowers all at once with the tang of bitter rose salt and something dark and afraid. The sensations are startling – far more startling than the hands clasping her face or the confused, starry eyes boring into hers. "You need to go, little one," Hecate says, voice trembling.

Another knock sounds from the door, " _Hecate, let me in already!_ "

Abruptly, the taste of magic fades and Hecate is leading Mildred to the window. "Take slow sips," she advises, "let it rise in you slowly, so you don't miss your destination."

"O-okay," Mildred says, swaying slightly, hands shaking. It was too strong, too sudden;  _startling._ "Okay."

Hecate squeezes her shoulders, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that – I can see you're not reacting well to the stimuli. I'm similar."

"You're autistic too?" Mildred questions, feeling like her tongue is two seconds behind.

Hecate doesn't answer her question, instead raising the jar to her lips. "Will you be able to find your balcony before you collapse?"

"I hope so," Mildred says, handing the jar to Hecate briefly so she can tentatively climb through the window. When she feels the magic activate, floating, she gets out completely, leaning in to prise the jar from Hecate, who watches her go with slightly glassy eyes.

"What's your name?" Hecate asks, before Mildred brings the potion to her lips again.

"Spoilers, HB," Mildred manages a smile before she floats upwards – slowly, just like Hecate said. She watches the window disappear into the Mists and then she counts outlines, getting to three before she looks up rather than forwards. The balcony comes into view and when it does, Mildred stops drinking the potion, setting the jar down as she continues to float upwards.

In the archway framing the secret staircase, she sees HB, who immediately grabs Mildred, pulling her into Amulet's before she can float past.

"Mildred!" She exclaims, pulling her close, arms tight around her in a facsimile of an embrace. Mildred allows the contact, reciprocating eagerly, already trying to figure out of a way to get HB and Miss Pentangle together. "I was so worried about you. When that Hallow girl said you had fallen off the balcony-"

"I'm okay. I wasn't even gone very long," Mildred says, trying to remember and forget what Hecate's magic felt like at the same time, HB shifting her grip on her floating form to take her up the stairs, being extra careful not to bang her head on the ceiling above. "I met you."

"I remember," HB says, "which is why I worry over what you've created."

"What I created?" Mildred questions, feeling the spell wear off as they come up into the hallway. HB lets her regain her legs, but a moment later they're transferring into a large bedroom, Mildred finding herself sitting on a sofa. It's unexpected but good, her fingers digging into the frame.

"You're not in uniform, Millie," HB says, sitting in a wooden chair opposite her.

"I- I am," Mildred says, knowing her Cackle's uniform was in tip-top shape before she arrived at Amulet's – not expecting the despair when HB next speaks.

"Exactly."

* * *

Mildred's next twenty minutes are spent...recalibrating, so to speak. The environment is unfamiliar, but it isn't loud or busy, which helps. The only thing that moves is HB, who silently takes on the role of the singular person Mildred needs in the room to reassure herself that this is fine. HB doesn't judge or peer at her – though she does stare, eyes flickering to Mildred's clothes every few moments.

"...Yuko and Layla won't get in trouble, will they?" Mildred eventually asks, knowing that – for once – Ethel had nothing to do with it. She was trying to prove them wrong, after all.

"No, they will not. However, I suspect their own minds may be haunted by the experience," HB says. "Other than telling them you are alive and well, nothing can be done. I suspect even in your timeline, things would be the same."

Mildred absorbs the latter sentiment quicker than the first. "My timeline?"

"Yes, yours," HB says. "You changed things, Millie. A lot of things, I imagine. You gave me hope."

"Hope?" Mildred frowns, before her eyes widen, "Wait, does that mean you and Miss Pentangle are-"

HB flinches, ordering Mildred. "Stop." Mildred stops, watching HB as she sinks back in her seat. "In this timeline, Pippa was not and never was  _Miss Pentangle_ , to you. What is your name?"

"Mildred..." The young witch finds she doesn't understand. "Mildred Hubble."

HB looks like she's about to cry and Mildred is horrified at herself for making the expression appear on HB's face.

"Of course," she murmurs, delicately – but very visibly – wiping her eyes. "I see. In my timeline – the one you created, you silly girl – your mother and Pippa died."

_No!_

"Mum died?" Mildred feels her lip tremble, a stone dropping into her gut, "My mum's  _dead?_ "

"Yes, Miss Hubble died. So did Pippa." HB says, as if that's important to Mildred when she's just found out she changed time so that her mother  _died_. "I saved your life and adopted you."

"Adop- adopted me?" Mildred's eyes prick with tears and she feels so very vulnerable and confused.

"Yes," HB says, watery eyes meeting watery eyes. "Mildred Hardbroom."

* * *

(Here's what happens after Mildred leaves the past, changed:

Hecate vanishes all trace of the girl from the future, uncaring of what rules of magic she should be breaking. The potion goes, the cauldron goes and the shattered vial on the floor disappears into Vanishment. Then, Hecate goes to the door where Pippa is threatening things that she'll never follow through on, opening it and narrowly avoiding being hit as her small coven witch tries to slam her fist against the door.

"Pippa," she greets cautiously, watching her cheeks flush the same colour as her diamond and rose quartz earrings. "Sorry for...keeping you waiting."

Pippa opens her mouth to speak and Hecate waits for it – but she sees Pippa's eyes stick on something low down, a frown tugging at her perfect face.

"I didn't know your tattoo moved."

Hecate looks down sharply, realising that with the release of her aura earlier, the band of pink carnations and yellow chrysanthemums has come alive as only these types of tattoos do, apparently. Hecate tries to come up with a cover story, still as Pippa takes her hand and runs a hand up them.

"They're very pretty – what kind of magic are you working on in there that would make them move?"

"I..." Hecate realises she can cover this up. Hecate can show her the Mists and blame it on the high concentration of power. But the future-girl's words stick with her.  _You're going to have hope again. I promise._  Hecate doesn't want to be promised hope – she wants to have it now, not in some distant future where she's fifty and alone.

Hecate tries not to imagine whether or not that precious girl is hers or not, in that future.

"I lied to you," she breathes, Pippa pausing as her thumb traces over a carnation. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done it. I told you I got the tattoo on my birthday and I was telling the truth – but I was stretching it. I hadn't got it done later in the day, when I missed class. I was in my mother's library, looking up why...why a tattoo like this might have appeared after becoming part of a coven."

" _Oh,_ " Pippa says, before Hecate finds herself being pushed into the classroom, the door slamming before Pippa – of all things – starts removing her uniform. "Hecate, I'm so sorry, I didn't realise, I was so obtuse-"

"What are you doing?" Hecate snaps, standing up against a wall, watching with a fascination she shouldn't have. Pippa's grinning as she chucks off her tie and blazer, but it becomes more of a smirk as she slowly – ever so slowly – unpops her buttons. Hecate swallows. "Not that I don't...like the show, Pipsqueak..."

"You'll like it more when you see it," Pippa says and an idea unfurls in Hecate's mind, one that couldn't  _possibly_  be true. Her heartbeat rises and she watches, flushing more as Pippa's bra is revealed, her gaze travelling downwards until she sees it – a flash of colour, black and green that wouldn't be able to be hidden through their white uniform shirts, usually.

"Hello," Pippa takes Hecate's tattooed arm, holding her hand and gently twirling into her, pressing her arm up against a tattoo Hecate feels immediately, their bond she'd previously called  _coven_  alighting with new fire. Pippa tilts her head back, only barely able to rest it on Hecate's shoulder even with her tall heels and a soft kiss presses against the underside of her jaw.

"Hello," Pippa says again, before pulling out of the movement, standing in front of her plainly, clearly nervous. Hecate stares at her for one heart-stopping moment, before lunging forwards and grasping her face delicately, kissing her as fast, yet at the same time, as slowly as she can. 

 _Hope tastes like this,_ Hecate thinks as their kiss doesn't end, Pippa's hand rising up to wrap around her neck.  _Thank-you, future-girl.)_


End file.
